The Mall Of America Hunt
by Danielle Winston
Summary: When hunting a ghost in the Mall Of America Dean, Sam, and John see someone they were sure they would never see again.
1. The Hunt

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural would I really be here writing fan fiction?

Summary: On a hunt at the Mall of America John, Sam, and Dean see someone they were sure they would never see again.

Pairings: Mary/John in this chapter.

One day, 18 years after Mary supposedly died, John, Dean, and Sam were hunting the ghost of a mall cop that had died trying to break up a fight. He got shot. The paramedics didn't get there in time to save him. So now he haunts the mall killing anyone who gets in even the smallest fights, even if it's not a fist fight. Dean, John, and Sam were walking on the first level of Mall Of America talking about the hunt.

"What so Mr. Mall Cop dies in a bloody fight and now he comes back to haunt the mall 15 years later?" Sam asks, always the curious one, always the one to ask questions.

"Well, that's what it looks like." John replies in his gruff voice.

"Well, we should have looked into it more if your not 100% positive." Of course it came from Sam, always the fighter, the defiant child.

"Samuel, I am 100% positive! You just want to stay in town longer , and I'm saying no!" John exclaimed, his voice leaving no room for argument. Of course he was right Sam actually had friends in this town and that was something rare to happen, he just wanted to stay with them as long as he could. He knew he wouldn't that would only make it harder when they did finally leave because they would eventually leave again, onto a new town, a new school, and new kids to laugh at the new boy with the clothes that are obviously hand me downs and lives in the motel on the outskirts of town.

"We should go get some food!" Dean hurriedly said before his dad or Sam could say anything else and well he was hungry and of course the food court was a good place to pick up girls he could later score with.

"Dean, we are in the middle of a hunt and we are not going to eat until we finish the hunt!" John said yet again his voice leaving no room for argument. Sometimes Sam doesn't see why his dad has to treat him and Dean like he's their drill sergeant instead of their father like he's suppose to be. Because in reality Sam hadn't only lost his mother. That night he died he lost his father too, and his father was replaced with a no nonsense drill sergeant. He wouldn't bring that up while they were in the Mall Of America though because he didn't want his dad to scream at him and cause a scene in the middle of the mall, and really neither did Dean. Sometimes, no all the time, Sam just wants to be normal. To be completely ignorant to the things going on around him. To worry about girls and who you hang out with, to live in a house weather then a motel or staying with Bobby, Jim, or Mac and Caleb, but most of all Sam wanted to know what it's like to have a mother, someone who will take care of him when he's sick , other then Dean because Dean shouldn't have that responsibility yet. John was always telling the boys not to draw attention to themselves but then he would go and make a scene and draw attention to himself. For example if Sam were tell him any of what he was thinking or his secret that not even Dean knows, that he's not planning on telling anyone else, John would start screaming and even though they were hunting a ghost standing in the middle of The Mall Of America and it could possibly get the CPS involved. Sam was so zoned out he missed the whole procedure for the hunt.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" Sam asked it warily afraid of what his father's reaction would be.

"Samuel, when I'm talking to you, you need to listen, or else I will leave you with Bobby or Pastor Jim for the summer while me and Dean go hunting without you." John lectured. He was so busy scolding his youngest son about how important it was to listen with the jib that they did, that he didn't notice the beautiful blond women until he ran into her.

"Sorry." They turned around and said at the same time. Well, she must have gotten a better look of John then he did of her because next thing he knows there's a hand on his shoulder turning him around.

"John?" He heard the surprised and astonished voice and turned around to see someone he was sure he would never again see.

Ooooo Cliff hanger sorry guys. I'll get up a new chapter as soon as I can. Reviews (even critism) are welcome and wanted I can't continue or improve my writing with out your guys advice and opions.


	2. The Suprise

Disclaimer: I wish

Thanks Dani for pointing out that Sam would have been 18 so there would be no reason for the CPS to get involved sorry for the mistake, I'll try to fix the mistake as soon as I can. (Sam hasn't said anything about Stanford yet. He just turned 18 and graduated)

Chapter 2

"Mary?" John asked astonished as he saw the blond women who had grabbed him. His mind and gut told him this couldn't be Mary that she had died in Sam's nursery when Sam was only 6 months old. She had burnt on the ceiling. John knew he shouldn't feel this way but sometimes he blamed Sam for Mary dieing because of the secret he swore to take to the grave wit him, what yellow eyes told him, about Sam, Sometimes he wanted to hit Sam, but he held back because he knows the demon could have been lying but his gut, heart and mind tell him he wasn't lying. Unlike with Sam's situation John's heart told him that this was the real Mary, that it could only be her.

"Mom?" Dean asks sounding as confused as John felt, yet he sounded so happy at the same time. Sam just looked confused. Of course he would though he never got to meet his mom. I mean she die when he was only 6 months old, he of course didn't rember a thing about her.

Sorry it was so short. I know I'm making excuses but I've been so busy with school and band and stuff. But it's the weekend so here's a new chapter. And again sorry about the mistake in the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys sorry but I'm putting this story up for adoption. If you have a good plot line PM me by May 1st and I'll give the best line the story.


	4. winner

Harkele1 (sorry if I spelled that wrong) gets the storyJ yay


End file.
